Character expression may generally refer to expressions of personality through symbolic representation. The representations may be expressed in various ways such as through original works of art and/or may be provided in various forums. For example, an individual may create avatars in a personal space in an Internet forum.
The individual, however, may wish to incorporate aspects of his/her life that go beyond his/her personality into a real world expression. For example, the individual may place significance on aspects of his/her life related to his/her community. The individual may wish to express his/her personality in context of his/her community.
Additionally, the individual may wish to get to know members of his/her community (e.g., their neighbors) and may want to learn more about their personalities. The individual may seek out each neighbor and may decide to spend time with each neighbor in an effort to get to know them. Such efforts may prove time-consuming and cumbersome or may fail altogether due to an inability to actually contact the neighbor, scheduling conflicts, etc.